Sinner, Savior
by Dracrashed
Summary: AU, like HBP&DH never happened. HG/DM! Hermione finds herself in the clutches of Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, angered by how she came to be in her current condition, a war breaks in the hollow they are in, a war between kin but does it end just there?
1. Help and Revenge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I'm just borrowing JKR's magic :D**

Harry apparated into the safe house, collapsing on to the couch, groaning. He turned on his back, absorbing the new and unfamiliar surroundings. Struggling to control his ragged breathing, blood seeping through his wounds from all the hexes and curses he had received, he watched as three silhouettes approach his limp, unmoving form.

His vision blurred slightly but his emerald green gaze remained fixed on the three shadowy figures. Two of them, clearly women, had long hair and he could now see their faces as the stepped into the light. One had curly black hair whilst the other was a redhead whose straight hair was coming up to her shoulder. The third figure was a man. Tall, towering over the two women, he had silver-blond hair and was supporting one of the women from the back as she walked.

Harry groaned loudly. Recognizing the man on the living room couch, Ginny bolted forward to his side, followed by a whirlwind of red strands of hair. Tears threatened to spill out of her blue orbs as she healed the worst of his injuries. Concentration hid her wave of emotions, replacing one another as anger, sadness, and worry fought within her.

_Stupid git. He couldn't have gotten any daft could he? Apparating here, in this state no less! He could've died, could've been followed, but no, he had to come. What the bloody hell had he been thinking? Had he even been thinking?_

Pushing her emotions aside, her tears betraying how she felt, she preceded to heal the rest of his wounds with random flicks and taps of her wand as she muttered the incantation of the healing spells.

"Gin, 'Mione, Draco. Came to get Draco, help…" he breathed, pausing to gesture at Draco before continuing in a strained if not smaller voice, "Lucius, Voldemort fighting me…" he ranted on.

"H…he did this? My father did this?" Draco asked, not daring to look at Harry from where he stood near the doorway.

Harry nodded as Hermione pulled Draco into the kitchen, her rich chocolate brown eyes filled with pain and sadness. Silver-grey met golden brown. Draco wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug and stroking her hair. Her small, petite frame fit snugly into his despite her protruding stomach. She fit him like a puzzle. He felt her hot tears run down his neck. Instinctively, he held her tighter, kissing her forehead.

'Sshh, it's gonna be okay. Baby, it's gonna be fine. We're gonna win, we're gonna put that hypocrite bastard and his fucked up followers out of their miserable existence…sshh, its okay…' he soothed.

Hermione wiggled out of his embrace, folding her arms with her back facing him. He came from behind, wrapping his arms around her body, his hands finding and settling at the curve of her swollen belly.

'Draco, please… let me come at least...' she started, placing her hand atop his.

Suddenly, she felt a pain in her stomach, gripping his hand tightly, she grimaced. He smiled, planting a kiss on her cheek.

'Mia, we talked about this…you're due any week now, if anything happened to you I'd never forgive myself!'

'And if anything happened to _you, _I will have to raise our son without you!'

'Our _son_? It's a boy? When did you find out?'

She nodded. 'I've known since we found out I was pregnant.'

A strange warmth filled Draco's chest. New determination added on to his will to survive and win the raging war, to finally be the woman before him and their son…When he didn't reply, she asked, 'Can we at least wait at Hogwarts? We'll be more help there than staying here, Dray…please?'

He figured there was no changing her mind.

'Alright, but you have to stay there, deal? I don't want to worry about you out there, I'll be fighting for our present and _future_…' he whispered rubbing her baby bulge.

She nodded and they walked into the living room to tell Ginny and Harry about their arrangement. Ginny looked more enthusiastic and determined to contribute any way she could. Harry seemed reluctant but agreed.

Holding hands they apparated into Hogsmeade and flooed to Hogwarts from the Three Broomsticks.Making sure Ginny and Hermione were safe in the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey, the two young men sprinted the Forbidden Forest to fight.

With a last glance at Hermione from below, Draco ran into the Forest after the Boy-Who-Lived.

They ran full-on into the midst of the battle, jets of light emitting from their wands every few seconds at the Death Eaters. Harry and Draco each saw a Death Eater advancing on to each other. Draco shouted 'Immobilus' the exact same time a jet of red light went past his shoulder as Harry yelled 'Stupefy!' which had hit a heavy set redhead behind him who fell to the floor with a 'thud'.

'Draco! We thought you turned on us for those filthy traitors! But here we are, aren't we? The Dark Lord will be pleased,' she paused and continued in a baby voice, 'ity bity ickle baby Potter… cornered eh?!'

Draco glanced to his side to see Bellatrix Lestrange, his aunt before fixing his gaze back on Harry.

'Yeah, Aunt Bella, I reckon he will,' he said, pointing his wand at Harry who decided to play along, taking a defensive pose as Bellatrix watched on.

**A/N: I know it's short but don't be too mean okay:D **


	2. Hello Father

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT. I 'm merely borrowing JKR's magic :D**

_Draco, mate, please tell me this is just a show. It'd kill Hermione if it wasn't!' _Harry thought desperately.

'_Do you think I don't know that Harry? Now act natural Potter, and for god's sake, CLOSE YOUR MIND! You're not the only one here who can do this you know.'_

'_And you my friend are beginning to sound more and more like Snape. I doubt 'Mione would appreciate having the father of her child be more like her uncle.'_

Draco smirked. '_Enough of this. Let's give this bitch what she deserves!'_

'So how is my _dear_ cousin Sirius, Potter?'

'Better now, he's about to be avenged, you bitch!' Harry yelled, pointing his wand at her. '_Stupefy_!'

She jumped out of the spell's range, cackling madly. 'Aw, does baby Potter miss Sirius? How sweet.' She drawled.

'Enough of this shit, let's get down to business, Aunt Bella.'

'Finally, someone who agrees with me!' she exclaimed, advancing on Harry just as Draco pivoted on the spot. His wand now pointed at a bewildered Bellatrix.

'Goodbye, _dear_ Aunt Bella.'

'WHAT- HOW DARE YOU, YOU TRAITOR! FILTHY LITTLE BLOOD TRAIT-'

'_AVADA KEDAVRA_!'

Two flashes of green hit Bellatrix and she fell to the ground, lifeless.

'That was for murdering the closest thing I had to a father,' Harry spat.

The young men were risking everything, them and so many others. Being careful not to step on the bodies of fallen warriors, the two made their way toward the hollow where their fate awaited.

Draco turned to see Harry locked in combat with Amycus, one of the supposed teachers at Hogwarts. He paused and in his daze, he failed to see Macnair advancing on him.

'Hello, our little blood traitor, why have you come crawling back, eh?'

He turned around but before Draco even had had the time to raise his wand and utter a spell, he heard a familiar voice just as a jet of green light went past his ear.

'_Avada Kedavra_!'

Draco seemed to be having his arse saved one too many times already and frankly, it wasn't doing very much on the man's ego. Being a Malfoy didn't seem to help either, adding on to it was the pride his bastard of a father had instilled in him when he was no more than a child, a toddler no less. Oh and not to mention his pride and everything. Simply put, Draco Malfoy did not appreciate getting his arse saved one too many times.

His tolerance steadily decreasing and his excessive amount of ego bruised, he turned to his 'savior'. Her black hair tossed back by the wind, by god, she glowed in the darkness.

'Good gods, woman, don't you ever listen?'

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but closed it, for once at a loss for words. Sighing, Draco picked her up easily, wary of her swollen tummy and sprinted toward a secluded hollow.

A prickle of unease washed over him as he watched her totter toward a fallen trunk settling herself on it after ha had put her down. Guilt was clearly written on her face. It was as if she wished she hadn't uttered the incantation to the Killing Curse. Well, it was too late now.

'Mia, listen. You _have,_' he emphasized on 'have' before he continued in an exasperated tone, 'to stay here. It's to dangerous for you out there! I can't summon Ginny here so I want you to swear to me that you won't leave here under _any _circumstances.'

Defeated, fatigue taking over her body, she nodded.

Blowing her a kiss, he turned tail and left the hollow to return to the fight, silently hoping she would keep to her word and praying nobody would stumble into the hollow and Merlin forbid, hurt her.

Lucius recognized his son from afar. He was taller now. His ghostly blond hair contrasted well with his slight tan. His arms were strong, much stronger than before and he had a rugged look now. In other words, he had grown into a man.

He hadn't seen the boy since he went into hiding after failing his mission to the Dark Lord. Bloody coward, he was. A disgrace to his father and the name of Malfoy.

He was exiting an empty hollow. _Joining_ the battle, not leaving it. Out of curiosity, Lucius entered the hollow. He saw a girl, her back facing him, her silky black curls cascading down her back, it seemed to stand out in the darkness.

She had heard leaves rustling behind her. 'Draco, is that you?' she called out.

Draco, did she say?

Who was this girl?

And how did she know his son?

She was facing him now. The girl was pregnant and pretty far along by the looks of her. Something clicked the minute her rich chocolate brown eyes met his cold grey ones. He had seen a girl who looked similar to her before and this one, looked suspiciously like her. Some of her features were different though, her hair texture and color was one of them. And then it hit him.

Remembering the girl Draco used to mention with disgust; the mudblood witch, the know-it-all, who topped every single class.

Hermione Granger.

'Well, well, well, alone are we? You shouldn't be here, sweetheart especially not in your… ah, condition,' he said, his voice rang through the hollow, echoing. 'Hermione Granger, am I correct? Now, pray tell who got your mudblood self like this?'

'First of all, I am Hermione _Raylin Snape_and I am no mudblood. Second, I most certainly will not tell you,' she answered calmly.

'A Snape, are we? Now, dear, why so defensive? Surely there's nothing to hide...' Lucius said in a conversational tone as he approached her menacingly.

'It is no business of yours!' she said, her voice rising an octave, she had started to back away.

'Hm, maybe so but you mentioned my son, which _clearly_ makes it my business. Now tell me you little slut, who got you pregnant? Whose child are you carrying? Is it imbecile son's? The coward has always been soft...' he dropping his Mr-Nice-Guy act.

'He's a lot braver than you have or will ever be in your pathetic excuse of a life!' she hissed.

'How dare you... _Leglimens_!'

Hermione was caught off guard. She did not even have time to reach for her wand. Her mind was an opened book to Lucius. Draco had trained her in Occlumency but in her condition it seemed harder to concentrate.

It didn't take too long for Lucius to get his answer. All it took was a sentence, seven words. _'Draco, please… let me come at least...'_ It was rather one word in particular; _Draco_.

His son was going to pay.

Draco had wanted to check on Hermione, intending to find her pacing or asleep. He wasn't really prepared for what he saw. Or rather he was dreading it as he stepped into the hollow to see a blond man with long hair and features similar to his. '_Father_,' he thought. The scene unraveled before him, there they were, the love of his life and the motherfucker who had once made his life a living hell. It looked as though his father was performing Leglimency on her. Draco cursed himself for leaving Hermione alone. He had taken oath to protect her with his life if the need to and was certainly not about to break it, not now not ever.

He announced himself with loud exaggerated steps, his voice clear and strong. His tone formal, with a dash of hostility and haughtiness.

'Hello Father.'


	3. Kin

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Author's Note: I'd like to apologize for the wait and credit the idea of**

That blood traitor brat! How dare he dilute the pure blood of the Malfoy line? He had to pay and this… this girl would, she would have to die. Snape or not, she was half-blood, she and the bastard child she's carrying will _have_ to die as well. Yes, Lucius could not lose face, he was not as worthy as he was to the Dark Lord anymore especially since he was caught and furthermore when Draco couldn't even accomplish the _simplest _task of killing that meddling old codger, Dumbledore. What would the Dark Lord think if he were to find out that Draco had gone and made a half-blood witch pregnant with his child?

No, that would not happen. The Dark Lord could never find out. He would have already killed the girl and his son…his son did not matter, he was not worth a lot anyway. He would have to die as well.

A family funeral; that would be nice.

Draco, the girl and their baby would die if anything. He'd personally make sure of it. Even if it was the last thing he did.

Lucius looked up to see his son who was staring at him. His face contorted in rage and pure hatred. Fancy that.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Stupid Muggle saying.

'How dare you? How dare you face me you have done after _this_?' He hissed, pointing at Hermione's stomach.

She whimpered, wrapping her arms protectively around her belly whilst backing away from the scene before her, wanting the Earth to split open beneath her and take her until it was over. Oh, how she wished she could have just faded into the background.

Draco said nothing but stared defiantly into his father's grey eyes, they were so much like his but they were cold. They had been like that for the longest time. Grey burned into grey for what seemed like eternity, thought it was a matter of minutes, until his father finally spoke.

'_Toujours pur_. The Black family motto. _Always pure_. Why have you gone and diluted our blood with this harlot's? Why is she carrying the Malfoy heir and not the Parkinson girl?!' He asked softly, raising his voice at the last sentence so that it echoed through the hollow.

'Because she's worthy and pure, fit to become the mother of my child! Unlike that slut! I f anyone was a harlot it would be Parkinson. Blood no longer matters Father, it never did!' Draco yelled in reply, moving closer to Hermione who was leaning on a tree for support.

However, Lucius was faster. He had deduced his son's next move, predictable, he was. He caught hold of the girl, his wand pointed at her neck. She cried out as one hand shot up to make a feeble attempt of release. She was too tired. Too weak from her journey from Hogwarts Castle. Her nails dug into his skin, leaving angry red marks.

'Do that again you little slag and we'll see what happens to this bastard child of yours.' He threatened loosening his grip around her neck, his wand now expertly aimed at her protruding bulge.

'_Crucio_!'

Draco fell to the ground in a heap, writhing in pain, his screams filled the empty hollow. Piercing the silence of the night.

'Draco! Stop it, please, stop it!' Hermione begged, making attempts to break free and run to Draco but Lucius' grip on her remained firm with no intention of letting go.

Finally, minutes later, he stopped the curse.

'Stand up, boy. I want you to see me kill your precious little girlfriend.' He roared. 'I SAID STAND UP!'

And stand Draco did.

He spun Hermione around and cupped her face. His thumbs caressing her cheeks.

He tutted. 'Such a pretty girl, pity.'

'DON'T TOUCH HER!' Draco yelled.

'_Ssh, baby, keep your cool. It's okay. At the count of three, hit your father with any spell you know but do not kill him. Dray, I repeat, DO NOT KILL YOUR FATHER.'_

'_But…'_

'_Listen to me please!'_

He grimaced and she took that as a yes. Albeit a forced 'yes', a 'yes' nonetheless.

'Father, you've got me. Let her go.'

'You've turn out to be just as soft as your mother made you to be, Draco! Are you not willing to save your pretty girlfriend?' He taunted

Draco fell silent. How dare he question his mother or whether he would save Hermione? His mother was a fine woman, too good for him. He never deserved to have her as a wife. Hermione's life, was had far more worth than his…

His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione as she projected her voice in his mind.

'_Draco, on three_.'

He watched his father, counting to three in his head. Hermione did the same and on three, she brought her knee up to Lucius' crotch and kneed his groin. Hard.

He backed away clutching his crotch, howling, cursing, in both rage and pain.

'Bastard!' She spat.

Draco took it as his cue. Without hesitation he would've killed his father but he respected Hermione's wishes, knowing she would never forgive him for killing his father especially since she had told him not to beforehand.

'_Leveraportus!'_ He yelled, focusing on his father's destination.

A blue streak of light emitted from the tip of his wand, and a flash of light later, his father was dematerialized only to appear in the Manor, a room, to be exact.

Hermione fell to the ground. She went unconscious for ten minutes or so before waking up in Draco's arms, revived by his gentle slaps on her cheeks.

'Hey,' she whispered, her hands found his cheeks as she lovingly caressed his soft skin.

'Hey, you had me worried there happened? Is anything wrong?' He asked, patting her stomach.

She shook her head.

'C'mon let's get outta' here,' she said, heaving herself up. He followed, steadying her with a strong arm.

'No, wait, Draco,' she said, pointing her wand at the entrance of the hollow, '_Revealio'_

A white dome, encased the hollow, making it impossible for them to leave. Apparently Lucius did have something up his sleeve.

Draco gaped at her in awe. She smiled weakly, 'It was too quiet but this means we cannot leave although others can enter from outside.' She explained.

He nodded, guiding her to the fallen tree. No longer had they settled down did they find themselves in a midst of another battle.

They were surrounded in both black and white light, warriors from both sides had materialized shortly after, wielding their wands like swords.

'_Shit_!' Draco thought.

'Quick hide behind the trees!' He told her.

Too tired to argue, Hermione did as she was told, hoping, praying to any and every god there was that they made it through alive. She tried to make her eyes stay open but they gave in to sleep and her eyelids fluttered before falling shut. Disregarding her chaotic surroundings where masscare's were undoubtedly being conducted, she dreamt of a little cottage by the beach, with the sounds of waves gently crashing on the shorelines and the yellow and orange hues of the sun retiring for the day as three little blond children played hide and seek laughing and giggling, shouting at the top of their lungs, in the cottage's quaint little garden. She looked up from where she sat on the garden swing and saw her man, her lover, looking down lovingly at her.

She wished she could have teleported to that time but in the meantime these dreams would have to do.


End file.
